Goofing Off
by kokokringles
Summary: The ninja have finally defeated the Overlord and what do they do? They do what they've always wanted to do of course! No flames in reviews.


**This just came to me while watching Barbie...I AM A SHAMEFUL WRITER!**

**Check out my poll :D**

**This stuff is what me and my family have done xD**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER attempt to do this at home.**

* * *

After the Ninja had defeated the Overlord, peace was brought back to Ninjago and the Garmadon family was reunited the ninja decided to do some things they always wanted to do together but their ninja duties kept them too busy to do things like "Running up an escalator that's going down!" Cole announced proudly showing his four friends the escalator at Ninjago City Mall.

"Cole, we really shouldn't be doing this..." Zane commented, "We shouldn't have vandalized that car, either." Cole responded.

"Well he kept saying how nice his car was got really annoying!" Jay defended his idea, "Redecorating it with streamers, ketchup, mayonnaise, confetti, Cole's chili, hot pink paint and shaving cream reading "My car is so beautiful" probably isn't the best approach." Zane replied.

Kai scoffed, "Zane, they guy's too dumb to figure out we did it."

"It wasn't much worse then throwing that melted chocolate bar you tossed into that person's windshield!" Lloyd butted in, "That guy was rear-ending me!" Kai snapped.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Cole asked wanting to run up that escalator, "Okay...GO!" Lloyd shouted. The five boys had matured a lot from the fights they had had but were still young at heart.

* * *

Kai had made it to the top first. But alas, he failed to remember the escalator moves.

Kai just happened to be in the right spot where a step formed causing him to loose balance and fall all the way down knocking pretty much everyone off in the process.

"What do you do when an angry mob is after you?" Jay chuckled, "Jay!" Cole moaned, "Here's what I do...RUN!" Lloyd darted off towards the closest exit.

* * *

"Great, now we're known as the ninja who turned!" Kai complained, "Don't worry. We kept our hoods up so no one knows who we are!" Jay replied cheerfully.

"I have an idea that won't get us into too much trouble." Lloyd piped up.

* * *

"Lloyd, we're at the park." Jay said, "Look at that guy right there." Lloyd pointed to a man dressed up in a giant bear costume for advertisement, "So?" Cole asked, "He's on a hill, the costume's bigger then Pythor and if he fell he'd keep rolling until someone caught him or he ran into something!" Lloyd grinned **(Yes...but it was TOTALLY worth it!)**

Jay's smile grew larger, "You don't mean..."

"YES!"

"What?" Kai asked, "Don't you see? Someone gets to push Mister Bear down the hill!" Jay laughed making sure no one could hear him.

"I have a video camera on my phone so we can video the whole thing!" Lloyd added.

"Well...who will push him down the hill?" Zane asked, "I NOMINATE ZANE!" Jay spoke up, "All in favor of Zane shoving Mister Bear down the hill say I!" Cole declared

"I!" everyone shouted in unison, "Go on, Zane." Cole snickered gently pushing Zane towards the bear.

Zane walked up to the guy in the bear costume, "I am sorry." he apologized, "For what?" Mister Bear asked and stopped waving his hand at passing people, "This." Zane shoved Mister Bear down the hill.

The guy in the bear suit rolled and rolled. Just as Lloyd said, he didn't stop rolling until he hit a garbage can.

Everyone in the park was laughing their heads off.

The guy in the bear suit got up, "Run, Zane!" Kai yelled to a laughing Zane.

The nindroid took off, "Where is that kid who shoved my down the hill?!" the man asked angrily under his _smiling _bear suit.

"He's just like a ninja. He was there one moment and gone the next." Cole answered not lying in the least. Just not answering the question.

* * *

The four boys were walking to their local Wal-Mart to do something on Kai's suggestion.

They had not found Zane yet but Cole assumed that he had went back to the rebuilt Bounty.

"So what are we gonna do this time before Sensei is gonna kill us for pushing that guy down a hill?" Cole asked, "Give random people hugs and say, "MISSED YA, MAN! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" or Jay will push you around in a buggy while you yell, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" how about that? Jay, which one should we do first?" Kai turned to Jay, "Um, the first one." Jay grinned.

* * *

Cole made the first move by tackling a young man, "Buddy! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER!" the man looked confused but played along to avoid embarrassment, "Yeah...it's been a while..."

The same thing came up until the boys got bored of doing it, "What else should we do?" Kai asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could start throwing fish sticks at people and see if they would throw them back." Jay suggested, "You mean like this?" Kai used Spinjitzu to get a bag of fish sticks and come back quickly, "I'll pay for it." he winked and opened the bag.

Jay grabbed a fish stick and threw it at a little girl on accident aiming for someone else. The girl's bottom lip trembled and Jay looked away and started to whistle. His hands behind his back and moving his eyes left and right but gesturing to Kai with his head.

* * *

The four kids did a few other things and finally got kicked out.

"I was running out of ideas anyway." Cole shrugged it off then Zane came dashing up, "Zane, what are you doing?" Jay asked chuckling, "The man in the bear outfit tracked me down..." he answered sheepishly.

"What did he do?" Cole asked, "He said he wanted to sue my parents. I did not give him any information, however. I think we should get back home." Zane answered.

* * *

The five boys arrived back home to find Sensei Wu, Misako, Doctor Julien and Garmadon watching local news.

"Earlier today a teen shoved a national agent undercover as a man in a bear costume down a hill. He claims it was the most humiliating moment in his career. The police have an idea who did it." the boys held their breath, "They suspect a teen named Robin Bobbin. Onto other news..." the TV was switched off.

"Do you boys have anything to do with this?" Misako asked, "Why would we do that?" Kai asked covering up their shame.

"I see. Well it is time for dinner." Sensei got up and led Misako, Garmadon and Doctor Julien behind him.

Cole grinned, "Well done my partners in crime. We ruined an undercover agent mission and got away with it." the boys smiled and high-fived.

* * *

**I know...this was really bad compared to my other work...**

**Yes...me and my family did most of this stuff. No, we didn't ruin an undercover operation and didn't do the "hug random people" thing. But all the other stuff...*clears throat* this is the longest oneshot I've ever made! Yay for me :D **

**Like I said before this wasn't my best work and it could have had a better ending...**

**Don't flame in the reviews because this might be the worst story I've written but I laughed really hard while writing this.**

**Again, check out my poll :D**


End file.
